Team of Monsters
by yoai's of Naruto
Summary: Naruto travels gathering a strong team that he deems interesting. YOAI IN LATER CHAPTERS! Semi-sadistic, Strong!Naruto
1. Kimi

Disclaimer- no mater how much i want to, i don't own naruto...

Summery-

Naruto wants to gain a stranger group after Sasuke leaves and Sakura is completely immersed in her medic training. Superstitious Naruto

* * *

One I found near the river, the other will be in the desert. I just need one more clue.

Flashback

_At the river was a pale, gorgeous man named Kimimaro. He was trying to destroy the entire field of flowers at one shot. I watched him. He impressed me greatly. Spinning, dancing, twirling in a deadly dance. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. That's when I decided that I wanted him. When I want something, nothing, not even the hokage, can stop me from having it. _

_When he finished, there were still three flowers that he had missed. I went to pick up one, seeing it had an orange tint to it. Now, I am actually very superstitious, despite others beliefs, so this is my flower from the field. I walked over to the other, the one Kimimaro was about to chop down, and lay my hand on his shoulder. He stopped his movements, becoming very still._

_Leaning down to whisper in his ear, I spoke. "Why? Why do you destroy a defenseless flower? Why destroy when you could help it grow? Let it grow into a beautiful flower." And with that said, I placed a kiss on his shoulder and crossed over to the flower, looking for its tint._

_It was white. A pure white. At the center was two dots of red, but the rest was white in the brightest shade. The same as that man. _

_Plucking the flower, I carefully held it it so it wouldn't break, giving it a coat of chakra to keep it alive, and placing it in the crevice between his ear and head. The flower rested their before slowly imprinting into his skin, leaving a tattoo of a flower that will never fade and can not be removed. It was part of his mind now, it had joined him in wisdom._

_My flower I placed on my arm, having it join me in power, becoming a strength. My outline was in orange, but lighter then my skin so it was seen on my tanned arm. _

_Smiling, I walked over to the last flower, this had the more interesting of the designs. Part was orange, about half, but with dark red to almost black dots in it. The same with the other side accept that the dots were orange and the rest was the dark color. Well, one things for certain, we will have a very interesting group._

End flashback

And that brings us to where we are now, in the middle of the desert. The intricate flower was surrounded by ash-who knows how that got there, Kimi didn't use any fire style, only his blood line- so we decided to search the deserts. We talked to Gaara but to no luck. Then we just started wandering, checking in with the Hokage every so often.

"Naruto-san, look there." Ah yes, I forgot to mention that Kimi has finally started speaking. He wouldn't for days until about two weeks into our journey, so I'm still surprised to hear his gravely yet still silky voice.

"Ya, let's go to the tower! We'll definitely find 'em there!" I started sprinting to the building, leaving Kimi in my dust. "Hurry up slow poke! Do you want me to get there first?" And with that, Kimi started running towards me, nearly catching up. This is gonna be FUN!

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review!


	2. The compound

**Disclaimer- no mater how much i want to, i don't own naruto. Although I would totally buy it in a heartbeat if i was that good...**

**Summery-**

**Naruto wants to gain a stranger group after Sasuke leaves and Sakura is completely immersed in her medic training. Superstistious Naruto**

Chapter 2

"Should we just walk in?" Presently, we were standing in front if the massive tower. We already walked the entire perimeter and found only one enterence. There was also many windows towards the top, but I don't want to climb all that way.

"No. Let's wait for someone to come out, then attack them. We don't know what that building holds or if they're friendly. Naruto? NARUTO!" Ya, I left around when he said no. Or maybe it was wait? Doesn't mater. I already went in.

It looked like a sewer. Or maybe a dungeon. Anyways, it looks dusty, bleak, and wet. The weirdest part was that people are living here. How do I know? Sound. You can hear their screams echo off the walls. I don't care if the person we came for isn't here, I'll still help all or these people.

Twirling my wind chakra around my, I felt myself being pushed off of the ground and into the air, zooming past all of the levels until I reach the top. I decided to work my way down, free some and have them free others on their way out. The first person I came across is a black-haired, pale guy with scars everywhere on his face. He looks like he wants to kill me, but I'll still let him out.

And free him I have done, only to be pushed back into a wall as a form of thanks.

"Ya know, when someone frees you, say thanks or else this will happen." One second he had me at the wall, the next he was back in his cell with a collar around his neck. "Do you understand now? Good." With that, I let him out once again, giving him a set of keys and saying to free everyone possible.

The process repeated itself many times before the top-level was empty, but at least I didn't have to deal with the next floors as much, or at least that's the plan.

"Naruto." Oh ya, I forgot about Kimi!

"Hi. Didn't it take you forever?" I had to pause. Someone was coming... Someone dangerous and perfect. Hopefully he has something orange or grey showing on him. I don't want to search another desert. There big and hot and I can't find and ramen anywhere!

"If the next person I see is a girl, I'll kill her. Just wait girl. Your dead. But girls are weaker than men so maybe a boy. Yes. A male will die next. He will be my next victim." And just after he said THAT pleasant sentence, he rounded the corner. Seeing, that's right, ME! "Your dead!" And with that, there was a monster lunging towards me, full speed. I just laughed. This was the person we were looking for! Right before he turned into the DEAD GREY monster, he had ORANGE hair! Perfect! I like him already.

"Naruto, watch." Oh ya! He's trying to kill me! How could I forget.

I brought my wind swirling I'm front of me as a defense just before he crashed into it, clawing at the invisible wall making me laugh once again. This guy is great! I grinned predatoraly. My nails grew as I sent chakra into them, elongating the once short nails into claws.

My poor future teammate didn't even notice in his state, so of course he didn't understand that there was no chance for him. All I have to do is place my nails into his skin and suck out some of his chakra, bringing him back into his natural state. And that is exactly what I will do.

Once they entered, he screamed. This can be a very painful process for people that aren't use to it, but they never are.

Grinning, I slowly withdrew them- the red head was already on the ground, passed out- and brought my nails to there original length. Finally, we have our new teammate and all he tried to do was kill me. Now that I think about it, what will he do when he wakes up? Well, let's just figure that out when we come to it. Now I have to go check on the prisoners progress in escape.

"Let's go Kimi! You get to carry orange hair! See ya at the bottom!" Laughing, I began sprinting, top speed, to the stairs.

The second level was almost as bad as the first accept there were less prisoners and less torture devises, but there was still blood everywhere and what looked to be an arena for fighting. Well, enough details about what it looks like, now onto smell. It is sewer mixed with graveyard mixed with fear. Yes fear does have a smell, it's just hard to find. It's a very faint smell but when there is a lot of it, it's like sweat, blood, body oder, and fire all mixed together into one giant mess of fear. It's completely and utterly disgusting.

Only about ten people were left on this level- probably the more disliked of them all- but they were still trapped and that is not aloud. Opening on gate, I expected someone to jump out at me but they all just sat there, unmoving.

"Hello? Come on out! Your free! Ummmm, are you coming?" They all just stared at me like I was a meal, but made no move forwards. Well, this is new. "That's fine... I'll just leave this door open for you... Come out when ever you want I guess. Well, ya. Bye." Creepy people. Just sitting there, staring at me like zombies that can't move. Weird... On to the next level! And so it continued. I open cells, some attack me, some just sit there. Only one time was I thanked, and that was by the only girl they had there! Then again, she punched, thanked, kissed, then walked away like nothing happened. That was when I decided that everyone here was mental.

Flashback

_"Well, now your out." Standing In front of me was a brown haired girl with tattoos all over her face. She had tanned skin but the kind that us generic and hasn't been out in the sun for some time. If I had to guess, I'd say a full year, give or take a month depending on how tan she was before. The girl just smiled, walking closer to me, and placing her hand into my shoulder. I grinned back brightly at her, closing my eyes for a second._

_At one second I was showing a closed eye smile, the next there was a fist coming at my face. I opened my eyes just before it hit, but only had time to prepare for the hit, not block it._

_BAM! _

_And there was the contact. This girl is able to punch hard! I scowled slightly before blinking as the hand on my shoulder made its way to my neck, pulling it towards her face. Expecting another hit, I braced only for the strange girl to say a thank you and crash her lips onto mine. Startled, I pulled back and she started walking to the stairs._

_"Wait!" Getting out a scroll, I ran up beside her and shoved it in her hand. "Go to Konohagakure in the land of fire. Tell them Naruto sent you and to give this to the Hokage. Then ask for Anko. You'll like her. You seem to be a lot alike. Well, good luck!" She continued walking, but this time with a smile on her face as I went to unlock the rest of the prisoners._

End flashback

I have to wonder if they will accept her into Konoha. She is kinda crazy may do something stupid, but to late for that now. She's not my problem yet. Maybe when I get back home but not until then.

"Naruto..." Ah crap. Forgot about Kimimaro again! Maybe I should run? I am faster than him and he's also carrying the red-head... No. I'll be nice today.

"Yes Kimi-chan?" Okay, not THAT nice. "How can I help you this fine evening?"

"Do you WANT to be murdered in a desert? And it's morning, nice try." I stuck my tung out at him. "Ugh. Take the monster now, he's heavy."

"No." He shoved our new teammate at me while I pushed him back, then started running. He wasn't even able to get within two yards of me for the next hour and by that time I remembered that we were in a desert, making me stop abruptly and him crash into my back, sending the orange-haired boy flying over head. I turned to him. "I'm thirsty. Where's water." My voice was dead. That's how thirsty I was. He just sighed. Teme.

He bent down and stuck his bones into the sand. "Water finder" his hands started moving as the bone was pulled to a water source. "Follow." Dang, he's annoyed at me. The only time he talks in short sentences anymore is when he's fighting the urge to kill the closes thing to him, leaving me or our baggage. Not wanting either to die, I followed silently. Even though I am stronger and more advanced the Kimimaro, you never fight him when the guys angry... I learned that the hard way and got beaten to a bloody pulp. He wasn't much better but still, it slowed our progress for some time.

"Naruto. We're here." Two sentence and one with two words! So he's starting to calm down now. That's just great.

"Well, let's get going! I gotta get something to drink!"

"Fine. Let's go." He started walking towards the oasis.

"Yes! Water! Finally!" I shouted, running after him.

**R&R please**


	3. The monster inside

Disclaimer: HA! I just bought naruto suckers! Well... Not really. Ya... I don't own naruto... *unbearably sad ora*

ANYWAYS, on to the story!

* * *

"Where am I?" Spoke the Orange Hair.

"Ah! The orange is awake! How ya feeling?" The blond asked.

"No, no, no, nononononono! I can't be in the open! I'll kill you! I'll kill everyone! Stay away from me! Escape while I'm still sa-" he was broke off when two tan arms wrapped themselves around his body, tight.

"You can't really feel like that, can you? Your such a nice guy. Besides, I was able to knock you out in seconds." He grinned happily, being able to brag about how great he is. The others jaw just dropped. "Also, what's your actual name?"

"Juugo."

"Ahh, well, hello Juugo! Your our new teammate. We knocked you out some time ago so now were at a desert oasis. Wanna eat?"

"How are you not afraid of me? You saw my monster form!" The other just laughed.

"Well, you have a monster form while I have a demon form, so who do you think will win? A demon or a monster? Oh ya, and the demon will normally have a freak backing him up! Right Kimi?" Right once the 'i' come out, he ducked under a bone that came out of nowhere.

"Haha! Thanks for proving my point Kimi-chan!"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up. You know that, right?" The pale man showcased a glare that could rival an Uchiha's and yet Naruto just laughed in his face, most likely because he has dealt with an actual Uchiha.

"But if you did that then you wouldn't have a play mate! Don't want that now so you!" This was answered by a bone sword landing slicing through him. At least, it would have if the mischievous blond didn't move out of the way at speeds that even an Uchiha would have trouble following with their sharingan activated. He stopped behind the white haired man, fingers at his throat.

"We shouldn't be fighting and letting the good food go to waste Kimi-chan! Don't you agree Juugo." The new-found members eyes darkened just a tad.

"Kit, you shouldn't annoy your friends this much. especially ones with short tempers." The demon said, finally announcing his presence.

'Ya, ya, kura-chan! That doesn't stop me though!'

"Boy, you truly are asking for a prolonged death if you call the most powerful biju in the human world at this time, a girl."

'Well, my logic is that if anyone is as scary as -or around the same amount that- Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baa-chan are, then their girls.'

"Good logic kid but it's more like that if they are around that scary or more, then their guys, not girls."

'Oh... That's fine! But I'll still call Kimi-chan Kimi-chan since that's his name now! And I don't want to say sorry to him...'

"Naruto..."

'Nope! And you can't change my mind!'

"Not that, pay attention to what's going on outside." The fox basically pushed out his keeper, knowing how urgent this was.

"What the?"

Juugo's POV

'Ugh, it's so warm... I don't like it! STOP!

**'Just kill what ever has caused this, other'** the darker side of him cooed.

'NO! I don't want to kill! That's just you! Not me! Go away...' The last part came out as a whimper from his only sane side.

**'Now now, you know that I can't do that. I am as much a part of you as you are me. You are ying, I am yang. Two parts of a hole and nothing is able to change that fact. Besides, I am your power and you are my weakness. We are inseparable.'**

'No! I won't accept it! I need you out if me! Get out! Out! Leave me alone!' "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT! I DONT WANT TO KILL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Just stop..."

"Juugo? Are you okay?" I looked up. The blond, Naruto, was back. What did he mean though? Why would he care if I'm okay? Why do I matter? Why?

"Stop it! Stop confusing me!** I'll kill you**!" His eyes flashed a the transformation began once again. His skin grew grey, muscles bulged, and body parts changed. Growing, reforming, and changing until he was nearly unrecognizable. Then he charged full speed at the one supposedly causing his irritation.

Naruto's eyes flashed red ar the center for a millisecond before the same color burst everywhere within them, showing Naruto's 'demonic eyes'. They forced the curse mark to retreat and the voice in Juugo's mind to settle for the moment.

"How?" The boy asked. "he's gone... What did you do?"

"Hehe.. Ever heard if a thank you? Well, I've been working in a way to stop my friends mark from activating and making him too powerful for me to defeat without killing him. Well, looks like it works! But does that mean that Orochimaru experimented on you too?" (Oh ya, I just remembered to tell you that in this Kimi was never found by that snake. Now you can continue reading if you bothered with this comment).

"Kind of.. The 'curse mark' is actually the kekai genki (sorry if it's spelled wrong) of my family. Orochimaru found me and learned how to recreate it."

"Huh, cool! But is it normal to make you go crazy? Or us that just for you?" The blond was truly curious about this new discovery. He may even be able to take off the curse mark from Sasuke if he learned enough.

"Ya, it is. My mother killed herself since she couldn't handle her dark side. That left me as the last accept for my dark side. It's like you have two spirits in one body and if you conquer the other you become even more powerful. Though, that tends to be unbelievably rare to accomplish."

"Wow.. I never knew people had things like _that_ that could be passed down. Amazing..." The blue-eyed boy looked dumb-struck.

"Naruto, other boy, it's time to sleep. Now." Kimimaro was tired of waiting for them to finish and doesn't _do_ patience.

"Yaya mom, be their in a sec. so just go ahead and sleep."

"Fine. Just don't be too loud." The Kaguya mumbled something undesirable before laying down to sleep. The other two began walking to a area some ways further from the sleeping hot head to continue their chat before Naruto saw something that made him stop.

"What the?"

* * *

Review!

Ayame: Ya better! if you don't then ill come and eat you! Hehe... yum...

Ew... She's creepy...

Ayame: You bet I am!

Anyways... Can at least one person review for this story? Its lonely...


End file.
